


When a savior arrives...

by IamSoUnpredictable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Seduction, Diner scene, Emotionally Repressed, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Obscurus (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSoUnpredictable/pseuds/IamSoUnpredictable
Summary: Drabble about Credence's first meetings with Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald."Find the child, Credence. Find he child, and we will all be free..."





	When a savior arrives...

Credence has never dared to hope, that his life can take a turn. He has never dared to hope, that one day someone will pay attention to him. He has never dared to hope, that one day his savior will come. And yet, here he was – Mr. Graves -, the man, who promised such things, Credence could never imagined. Who did such things to him, he wasnt even allowed to desire…

 

They met for the first time, when the man accosted him on the busy street. He was tall, elegant and confident. Credence could barely look at him. The man asked him about the Second Salemers, and showed intrest, as he took a leaflet from the boy’s trembling hand. Their fingers touched for a second, and the feeling of it sent down a shiver on Credence’s spine. He bowed down his head, as he answered to the questions of the stranger, whose voice was deep and calm. „Whats your name, boy?” the man asked, as he leant closer to him, and Credence could feel his scent. It was powerful, and confident, just like its owner. „Credence… Credence Barebone, sir” he muttered. The man nodded, but didnt introduce himself in return. He studied the pamphlet, then looked to Credence. “It says, the New Salem Philanthropic Society is lead by a certain Mary Lou Barebone. Are you her son?” he asked. “Adopted son, sir.” Credence answered. “Are you interested in our case?” he added quickly, as he remembered to his mother’s warning about talking to everyone about their mission. “Well, we can say that” the man smiled at Credence. His smile was perfect too. Credence kept staring at this shoes, but the man didnt leave. He asked more things about the Salemers, about the church, and about his family. Credence answered to every question obediently, altough he didnt understand, why does such an important looking man talk to him. The voice, the gestures, and the look of the man mesmerized him. It lured him, like the lamplight lures the insect. He didnt even feel, that he started to burn. 

 

They met for the second time, when the man brought him to a nearby diner. As they stepped in, Credence’s stomach rumbled loudly from the scent of the fresh, warm foods. He scooted with hunched shouders after the man. He carefully took a seat on the proffered chair, and swallowed hard, as he tried to overbear the tremble of his stomach. The man watched him for a long moment from the other side of the table, before he adressed him. „Order whatever you would like, you look like you need it.” Credence glanced up at him unbelieving, almost scared. „No, no, thank you sir, I am not hungry” he answered on a quiet, shaky voice. The man pulled up one of his eyebrows. „We would like a steak, and an apple pie. And a cup of coffee” he accosted the waiter, who just stepped to their table. Credence twitched his fingers in his lap. The man kept watching him, then a small smile appeared at the corner of his lips. „Dont worry, I would like you to eat” he said. Credence didnt protest, just nodded in silence. Soon the waiter came back with their order. „Put all of the foods in front of the boy” the man ordered. Credence stared at the mouth-watering steak with wide opened eyes. „Eat” the man smiled at him, while he took a sip from his black coffee. Credence obiedently took the fork and the knife to his hands, and slowly started to cut down a small bite. He carefully tasted it, and he felt as the crispy meat melted in his mouth. Eventough it was much, much more tasteful, than anything he has ever tasted before, he was only by its half, when his stomach twisted. He wasnt used to eat this much. He glanced up with a fearful look to the man, who - like he could read his mind –, shaked his head a bit. „You can leave it, if you are full. You apparently dont eat this much too often. Taste the apple pie” he said. Credence sent a grateful look towards his way, and slowly took the plate with the pie. The apple pie was soft and creamy, and Credence’s eyes filled with tears from the unknown pleasure, which the pastry caused. The man looked at him with a grin, as he scoffed the whole thing. Credence stared at the empty plate with growing guilt. What would mother say, if she would see this… Gluttony is a sin. But the man didnt seem to be bothered from his voracity, moreover he looked satisfied to the boy. Credence’s stomach tumbled, but not from the food. He felt like the man can see into his soul. 

 

They met at the third time, when the man healed his wounds. On that day, Credence was standing in an alley, not far from the church. He was shaking from the cold, but not just because of the icy wind. His hands were covered with deep, red and purple scars, its sore stink iritated his nose. Suddenly he felt dizzyness, and he staggered to the wall. He hit his head to the cold bricks, and he felt, that he is starting to loose his consciousness, when he heard a familiar, deep voice. „Credence! Credence, what has happened?” There was a warm hand on his neck, then he felt the powerful scent of the man. He glanced up at him with cloudy eyes. The man measured him with his eyes, then his look fixed on his bloody palm. He frowned in disgust. He reached for the boy’s hand, but Credece flinched with a pathetic whimper. „Shh, its okay. I just want to relieve your pain” said the man on a calm, soothing tone. Credence winced, but he let the man take his hand. As he drawed his hand over his plam, the pain slowly started to ease. Credence felt warmness spreading in his body. When he peered to his hand, he realised, that the deep scars faded to pink strips. As the pain was gone, his vision also cleaned up. He just couldnt take his eyes away from his hand. How… How did the man do this? Is he a…? He glanced up to his savior with a questioing look. Is he a witch? No, he cant be… Witches are evil, and this man helped him. The man again seemed like he can read his mind.”Yes, Credence, magic exists. Your mother is right about this one thing. But we arent evil. Or do you think I am evil?” Credence kept staring to the man, with wide opened eyes. He remembered, how kind, and generous he was with him, how protective his helping touch was, how he healed his infected wounds… He shaked his head. No, this man cant be evil. „My name is Percival Graves. My aim is to make the world a better place. Better to all of us.” Credence looked down to the ground. His mother’s aim is also to make the world better… „Alright. I can see, you need more time to think this through” Mr. Graves said, as he gently caressed Credence’s shoulder. „But there is one thing, I need to tell you, Credence. Its not a coincidence, that we have met. You are special, my boy. Very special.”

 

They met for the fourth time, when the man trusted him with a task. Credence awaited this meeting as much, as a starving beggar awaits a bite of bread. When he was on the streets, unlike the usual, he kept looking up to the people’s faces, searching for Mr. Graves. More than a week passed since their last meeting, when he eventually glimpsed him in front of the Woolworth building. The man was elegant, as always. Suddenly nervousness took over Credence. He still didnt understand, what such a well-dressed, confident man wants from him, a nobody. The man also noticed him, and gestured to Credence, to follow him to the alley at the other side of the road. When they got there, Mr. Graves pulled him to an unexpected hug. He put his hand to Credence’s neck with control, and pinched his head to his shoulder. Credence enjoyed the undeserved affection with a slight whimper, closing his eyes. They didnt stayed like this for a long time, Mr. Graves gently pushed him away after a few moments. The boy almost lost his balance. „Oh, Credence, if you would just know, how extraordinary you are. I have never met anyone like you before. I trust you, my boy.” The man looked deeply into his eyes, but Credence couldnt bare his look. He sinked down his eyes shyly. „Thats why I want you to do something, Credence. Will you? Will you do it for me?” Mr. Graves placed his finger under his chin, and carefully lifted Credence’s head up, looking for the other’s eyes. Credence shivered. He nodded in silence, as the man’s look digged into his. Of course, he will do it. He would do anything for him. A smile appeared on Mr. Graves’s face. „I knew, I can count on you, my boy. I had a vision about a child with immense power. I want you to find the child, Credence. I know, you can do it. Find the child, and we all be free.” Credence could barely heard the request, he was bewitched from the man’s look. „I will do it, sir” he answered quietly. Mr. Graves smiled at him confidently. 

***

Starting from that day, one desire kept him going. To find the child, to have Mr. Graves pull him again to his hug, to tell him over and over again, that Credence is special. To be with him in public, not just in desolate alleys. To earn the man’s love. He knew, he is selfish. He didnt really care about the child, or the well-being of the witches. He only wanted one thing: to become part of Mr. Graves’s world. 

Credence can stand by his side, the man promised him, he can become his disciple, if he does this one thing, if he finds the child. „I am not asking too much, do I, Credence?” he asked one day, and Credence shaked his head without a word. But he asked too much. He desperately tried to accomplish the task, but it seemed more and more hard. He was watching the dirty, skinny children day by day, who came to the church for food, but none of them looked special. But neither Credence looked special… despite it Mr. Graves told him, he is. He felt like the inability eats him alive, until nothing remains, just the raging darkness inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3 :)
> 
> English is not my mother tongue.


End file.
